The Bond on all Bonds
by D1G1TAL M0NKEY
Summary: James survives the attack from Voldemort and he gets to see his boy grow up and then become bonded to his best friends sister and become one of the greatest wizards ever know.  ***Long Hiatus***
1. Prologue

"For god's sake Lily! How long does it take for them to get here?" said a bored Sirius from the sofa, tiny Harry sleeping in his arms.

"Quite Sirius" said Lily quickly, "it took me forever to get him to sleep and I don't want to have to do it again, anyway we have to wait for James to get back from a meeting with Dumbledore and for Peter to turn up. You know how long Dumbledore can talk for anyway".

Sirius had been helping Lily take care of Harry for the past couple of hours as James had some important business with the Headmaster but he was starting to get a little bored with his godson being asleep and having nothing to do.

Sirius began remembering what had happened that day. Brining Harry a new toy broom which of course being James' son, naturally took to the broom and was zooming around the house, knocking small tables and items over as he went past. He even succeeded in smashing a vase the Petunia had given Lily for Christmas. A small instantly grew across Sirius' face as he remembered the expression on Lily's face and the laughter that followed making tiny Harry blush then giggle with laughter with his mother.

* * *

Sirius suddenly came to when he heard a knock at the door. Placing Harry down in his cot and walking over and opening the door to Peter who stepped into the house and asked, "How's it goin' Sirius? Good day?"

"Yeah it's been nice, Harry broke that vase that Petunia had given her with the toy broom I brought him. Pretty god damn hilarious, How bout you?"

"I've been good, quite busy with personal stuff for the past week but it should all be done very soon" said Peter turning to Lily who had just entered from the kitchen. "Hey Lily, how are you? James arrived yet?" said peter as he gave her a hug.

"I'm doing good Peter and no, he's **still** talking with Dumbledore." Said Lily with large emphasis on the still. "Tea both of you?"

"Definitely!" said Sirius and Peter at the same time as Lily wondered back into the kitchen.

Half an hour later James returned from his meeting with Dumbledore to find Sirius, Peter and Lily sitting on the two sofas in the room making small talk. Sirius turned to see his surrogate brother walk through the doorway, smiled and ran and rugby tackled James to the floor. Peter had a look of amazement on his face as he watched the two grown men wrestle on the floor. Suddenly, two blue lights shot past his face hitting the two men on the floor freezing them where they were. "You both really are numptys aren't you?" said Lily, releasing them from their frozen state.

"Nice to see you as well Love" said James as he got up and went to hug her.

"Are we gonna do this then or what "said Peter after he let his mind process what had just happened in front of him.

"Yes, Yes Peter we are. Come on Sirius" said James, holding a hand out to his best mate. They all gathered around a small piece of parchment that had 'I _ accept the role as the secret keeper for James, Lily and Harry Potter'.

James handed Peter a quill and he signed his name along the line. The all got out their wands and James and Lily touched the end of theirs to the end of Sirius', muttered a few Latin words that were barely audible which caused a light to emit from James and Lily's wand. They turned and touched wands with Peter whose wand also started to emit the same light.

"Peter Pettigrew, I hear by remove Sirius Black as the secret keeper of me, Lily and Harry and announce that you, Peter Pettigrew are now our secret keeper." said James making a purple band of light circle their wands for a few seconds then disappear.

* * *

Later that night, a clocked figure walked through Godric's Hollow towards the house of the Potters. The figure stopped outside their house and took a moment to admire the tranquilness of it all and how that would all become cause after he was done. He raised his wand and a beam of red shout from it and blasted the door wide open, leaving it hanging from its hinges. The man stepped through the threshold into the house and began to make his way up that stairs.

James and Lily darted out of bed after the explosion that came from down stairs. They ran out to find the cloaked man standing at the top of the stairs. Lily ran for Harry's room whilst James attempted to deal with the figure. He shot of three stunners in quick succession but to no avail as the spell ricocheted of a wall. The figure raised his wand and James was sent hurtling through the bedroom landing with a thump on the floor unconscious. The figure turned to Harry's room to see Lily comforting her son.

She placed him down and turned to the man, brandishing her wand. "you wont kill him" she shouted firing a stunner and the full body bind curse at the man who simply dodged the spells.

"CRUCIO!" this figure shouted as Lily fell to the floor, trying not to scream so that she did not scare baby Harry. The man stopped the curse and turned to the baby sleeping in his cot. He raised his wand to the baby. "AVADA KAD...". He was stopped mid sentence by Lily who had thrown herself at the man to save her child. He backed away from Lily who was now face down on the floor, still in pain from the unforgivable that had been cast at her.

"This ends now!" said the figure, pointing his wand at Lily's body, "_AVADA KADAVRA_!" A green light shot from the end of the wand and hit the woman square in the chest turning her body limp.

The man pointed his wand back at the boy. "Such a shame you have to die. you could have been a great wizard. _AVADA KADAVRA_!" once again the light shot from the wand but it never made it to the child, instead it bounced of a Pinkish shield and hit the man in the abdomen causing him to disappear without a trace. There was no mark on Harry at all except for one lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was then that he became 'The Boy that Lived'.

* * *

"James!... Lily!" shouted Sirius, running towards the half destroyed house. "No no no, how did he find them?" Sirius ran upstairs to see if there were any signs of life. He ran up the stairs and came to a sudden stop. The bedroom wall had a huge hole from the fight that night and through it, Sirius could see the body of his best friend slouched against the back wall. He ran to James, pulled out his wand and muttered "_Rennervate_". Slowly James's body started to move again. "_James is alive! But where's Harry and Lily" _Thought Sirius. He ran to the toddler's room to see Lily's body limp on the floor. "_Fuck no!" "_No comeon Lils, you can't be gone" said Sirius, a tear falling down his cheek. "Please no! MICKY!" shouted Sirius as a small house elf in a butler's outfit appeared.

"You called master Sir… Mistress Lily?" the house elf let out a little squeak.

"Go and get Remus and bring him here as fast as you can" said Sirius, Placing Lily's body down and closing her eyes.

There was a small pop and the elf disappeared. Sirius got up and moved over to the small red and gold cot. He peered in to see a sleeping Harry but with a new scar on the right hand side of his forehead. "_How did he get that?_" wondered Sirius "_No fucking way, Harry survived the killing curse? How the…"_ Sirius was pulled back to reality by a loud pop. He turned to see Remus and Micky standing in the hall.

"What happened here? Where are James and Lil…" He noticed the body on the floor and the rest of the words just didn't want to come out.

"Remus, I'm sorry. We should have trusted you and not that rat! James is in the bedroom slowly coming back to consciousness and Harry is fast asleep in his cot." said Sirius, showing Remus the small child. "I think he survived the killing curse."

"What?" spluttered Remus "He survived the killing curse?"

"I think that is what the scar on his forehead means" said Sirius as he pointed towards the lightning bolt scar on the boys head.

A groan came from the other room and the two men rushed to their best friends aid. They hauled him off the floor and sat him down on the edge of his bed.

"James? Can you hear me? What happened last night?" Sirius asked as Remus summoned Micky to get some Pepperup Potion and some Dairy Milk Chocolate. The elf was as quick as he could be, returning with both items. Sirius made James drink the potion and fed him some chocolate.

"Sirius? Remus? It was him. Voldemort came and hit me with a powerful stunner. The last bit I remember was Lily screaming then a flash of green light… she's dead isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so James" said Remus from the doorway.

"Fucking Brilliant! My wife and child are both dead" A small tear started to fall down James cheek.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you. Harry is still alive" Sirius got up and left, returning with Harry in his arms. He handed over to James hugged his son and kissed his forehead.

"Micky!" Said James as a House elf appeared. His eyes lit up as he saw his master. "Micky I want you to take Harry to Potter Manor and put him in his room there. Can you tell Minnie to look after him and then I want you to get Professor Dumbledore."

"Of course Master" The house elf then disappeared with a pop.

Dumbledore appeared outside the Potters house, took one look at the door and gasped. He headed in to see James, Sirius and Remus standing in the kitchen drinking Coffee, all of them wondering how Harry had survived the killing curse. Lily's body was on the bed upstairs. They were going to move it once everything had calmed down.

"James, what happened here?" asked Dumbledore as the three men turned to him.

"Voldemort happened" said Sirius

Dumbledore's eyes grew wider, how had he found the Potters?

"Lily's dead Albus, Harry is currently sleeping safely at Potter Manor. I was hit with a stunner and was knocked out when I hit the wall. None of us know where Voldemort went" Said James taking a sip of his coffee.

"It was Peter," said Sirius "Peter betrayed out position to him. James and Lily mad him secret keeper because we all believed that Remus was a spy and I knew that I was a target of Voldemort's because of my family relationship with him and I knew there was a chance I would let it slip if they tortured me"

"we'll find him, don't worry James" said Dumbledore, placing a hand on James shoulder

The four men exited the kitchen and prepared to move Lily's body to Potter Manor when she could be place in a coffin. She wasn't to be buried at the Manor, she was to be buried at Godric's Hollow and if that was her last wish, James was going to give it to her.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**I do not own Harry Potter and take no credit for it**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

James and a 10-year-old Harry almost feel through the kitchen door because they were so exhausted after their mini training session and then the frantic sprint back to the house to see who was faster without a broom. Remus was sitting at the kitchen table munching on some toast and reading the Daily Prophet. He turned to see the father and son collapsed on the floor laughing and arguing over who had got to the door first. A small smile appeared across Remus' face as James stood up, dusted himself off and went to get some tea. Harry went and sat down next to Remus and laid his head in his hands. He was pooped.

"Are you OK uncle Remus? You look ill" said Harry, his voice still slightly muffled from his head still being in his hands.

"Should we tell him James?" Remus said turning to James who simply nodded. Remus turned back to Harry. "Harry, have you ever heard your dad and uncle Sirius call me Moony?" Harry nodded in agreement, where was this all going he wondered. "Well the reason they call me Moony is because every time there is a full moon, I turn into a werewolf " A look of amazement came across Harry's face.

"That's awesome… Moony" said Harry making small giggle at Remus' nickname

"Your dad and uncle Sirius can also turn into animals. Your dad can become a stag and Sirius can become a shaggy dog. That's why we call him Padfoot and your dad Prongs"

Harry turned to his father who put down the mug in his hand and quickly turned into a stag, walked up to Harry and started nuzzling his neck. Harry started squirming because it was really ticklish. James turned back to his normal self and went back to his tea.

Harry began aimlessly staring out of the window then he began to see a white speck appear. It got bigger and bigger until Harry finally saw that it was and owl. It landed on the windowsill and Harry got up to go and let it in.

"Post!" Harry shouted removing the letters from the owl, giving him a stroke. James came over and removed the letters from Harry allowing him to go and fetch a treat for the bird. James was sifting through the post, most of it being boring old rubbish from the ministry requesting he sit on a Death Eater trial. James rarely attended the trials even if he was a Lord. James finally cam across a letter that he recognised because he had been given one when he was the same age as Harry.

"Harry, letter for you". James handed the letter to his son who had a perplexed look on his face. Why was he getting a letter unless…

"It's from Hogwarts!" he shouted, bouncing around the room. James grabbed him as Harry ran past him.

"I guess that means we need to go to Diagon Alley" An even bigger smile appeared across Harry's face.

James, Remus, Harry and Sirius walked into the living room and stood in front of the fire. James bent over and picked up a pot of gold floo powder. Sirius stepped forward, took a handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace. He winked at Harry, dropped the powder and said "the Leaky Cauldron" Harry just stood in amazement as his godfather was engulfed in green flame and then disappeared. Remus went forward doing the same as Sirius minus the wink. James lowered the pot down so Harry could reach. He took a small handful of the powder and walk into the fireplace.

"Just throw the powder down and say Diagon Alley very clearly OK?" Harry nodded in reply

He threw the powder down and said "Diagon Alley" Green flames swirled around him and the next thing he new he was greeted by Remus and Sirius who pulled him out of the fire so that his father could get through. A moment later James appeared in the same green flames. He stepped out, took hold of Harry's hand and the group walked out into the alley. Harry was amazed at what he saw, shops selling all sorts of different things from animals to magical plants that Harry had never heard of. James, Remus and Sirius formed a shield around Harry as people started to notice him, them began pointing and saying his name. Harry looked up to his Father and asked "Why are people staring at me and saying my name?"

"Lets get to Gringotts and i'll explain it all OK" Harry nodded and resumed looking around at all the shops. The group headed towards a huge building that was in the centre of the alley. They entered through two hued double doors into a huge chamber that was filled with Goblins sitting at desks counting gold. Harry knew it was rude to stair but he couldn't help himself.

They eventual stopped in front of the Goblin that was down the far end of the chamber. The goblin looked up from the parchment and asked "What can I help you with today sir"

"I'm here to see Griphook" said James. The Goblin got up and showed the group to an anti chamber at the side of the main one. They stopped outside a door and the Goblin wish them well and went back to his desk.

James knelt down in front of his son. "Harry, you know how your mother died correct?" Harry nodded "well the reason people are staring at you i because you survived a killing curse that was cast by the same person that kill mum. Now he was a powerful wizard that could match even Dumbledore and he was killed by the curse that he cast at you. You destroyed the most evil wizard of the modern age at the age of one. That is why everybody is staring at you. You're famous. Plus you have one seriously good looking father" James said that last bit with a smirk on his face.

"Daaad!" Harry said slapping his dad on the shoulder.

James knocked and entered the room that they were standing next to. The room wasn't huge but it was big enough for the group, the Goblin and furniture to fit.

"Lord Potter," said Griphook "what can I do for you today?"

"I need access to the main family vault for a withdrawal and then I need to visit the Potter Storage vault"

"Of course, I presume you have you keys?"

"Certainly do" said James removing two keys from his pocket. They all followed the goblin outside back to the main chamber.

"James, me and Moony are going to do a bit of shopping quickly whilst you deal with that, K?"

"Ok, we'll meet you outside the Quiditch Supreme"

* * *

James and Harry turned and followed Griphook to the carts. They climbed into one and got ready to go. "I'd hold on to me if I was you Harry, don't want you falling of do we" Harry immediately grabbed hold of the side of the cart and his fathers arm as the cart began to move.

They travelled for at least 5 minutes. They must be really deep now thought Harry. They finally came to a stomach lurching stop.

"Here we are my Lord, the Potter family vault" James and Harry both climbed out of the cart and towards that door. James inserted a key which set of a chain reaction of bolts and locks causing them to unlock. The door swung open to reveal the largest amount of Galleons Harry had ever seen. He knew his family was rich but never that rich. James walked in a filled 3 big bags of money and then left, locking the door behind him.

"On to the next vault please Griphook" Harry and James climbed back into the cart and it immediately set off. The journey probably only took about thirty seconds considering the speed that they were travelling.

"The Potter Storage vault" James once again climbed out of the cart but as Harry made to do the same, his father stopped him.

"Harry you don't need to get out for this one, i just need to collect an item for my office at home. Wont be a minute." he turned and headed for the door, opening it in the same way as the last vault. He stepped in so that he was completely out of Harry's sight. Mere seconds later he returned and it looked like he had taken nothing, but Harry knew that he had shrunk the item so that it was easier to carry.

The Cart set off back to the station by the main hall. Harry climbed off looking like he was going to be sick. The two thanked Griphook for his services and then made for the exit.

* * *

As the walked down the steps outside, Harry noticed a small fiery-red haired girl standing by herself looking scared. Harry tugged on James arm and pointed towards the girl. James nodded and he and Harry walked towards the girl.

"Are you ok?" said Harry, now facing the girl.

"No, I can't find my family. One minute I was walking down the alley next to them, the next they had gone" the girl said with a slight tremble in her voice.

"We'll find them don't worry. Now by any chance would you happen to be a Weasley because I know of no other people with hair that red?" Said James

"Yeah I am. Ginevra Weasley but I prefer Ginny, I'm the youngest out of the family" She was becoming slightly more relaxed now.

"Right, well I'm James Potter and this is my son…"

"Harry!" interrupted Ginny who suddenly became very red. Harry just stood there stunned.

"Yes, that's it. Right well lets go and find your parents. My first guess would be Flourish and Blots which is just there" James pointed towards the shop that was just next to the one they were standing by. "Hold each others hands, don't want both of you getting lost"

Both Harry and Ginny blushed at James' instructions but di as they were told. They linked hands and followed James the few feet that were needed to get to the entrance of the shop.

James held the door open for the two kids and smiled to himself. Harry looked a lot like himself and Ginny surprisingly looked liked Lily. The both looked like a younger version of himself and Lily when they had eventually got together.

A Ginger haired woman towards Ginny taking her in her arms "My god Ginny, I'm sorry we lost you, we should have been paying more attention"

"Mum it's fine" Said Ginny pulling away from her mother to hug her farther "Guess who helped me!" she said with excitement in her voice

"Dunno hun, who?" Mr. Weasley said

"Harry Potter and his dad! They saw me in the street and asked if I was ok and then suggested that we look in here"

At that moment James and Harry appeared behind Ginny.

"Molly, Arthur" said James "It's been too long, how have you both been?" Said James as he shook Ginny's dads and hugged her mum.

"We have been good, not much happening nowadays after You-know-who died, Thank you for helping Ginny," said Molly Weasley smiling at the both of them.

"Don't thank me thank Harry, he saw Ginny looking scared all by herself and asked if we could go and help her out" James then ruffled Harry's already messy hair.

"Well thank you Harry, it was very kind of you" said Molly as she hugged Harry once again, "we must get going anyway, we have my second eldest coming for dinner tonight and he only visits on rare occasions"

"Charlie? Where does he work then?" said James inquisitively

"Romania, handling dragons" said Arthur

"Well he did well for himself, say hello from me cause it must have been years since I last saw him"

James shook Arthur's hand and hugged Molly "I'll be sure to" she said

Whilst the adults had been talking, Harry and Ginny were having a conversation about Quiditch and how they both enjoyed it.

* * *

"My dad says that I'm a natural on a broom but I just think that it's something that runs in that family cause all the male Potters seem to have been great on brooms" said Harry

"Well I think I'm ok on a broom," said Ginny, still slightly red as she was talking to her hero and crush. She had always wanted to meet Harry just like every other witch had but she also wanted the Harry Potter for herself when she got older. "I have to sneak out at night to go on one as my brothers don't let me play with them and I don't have a broom of my own"

"That's a shame… Hey! Should I ask my dad if you can come over, we could fly there if you want" Said Harry with and excited look on his face.

"That's a great idea, I'll ask my parents when they have finished talking"

"Right, come on Harry we better go and meet uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot," said James

"Yeah, oh dad?"

"Harry?" said James with an eyebrow raised

"Is it ok if Ginny came round tomorrow or sometime soon?"

"Well I don't see any problem with it," James turned to Molly and Arthur "Is it cool with you, I can get some lunch done by the elves if you would like to come, they make some of the best food I have tasted"

Molly and Arthur agreed to let Ginny go in the morning and they and the rest of the Family would join her at lunch.

"Right well, we'll see you at around one then. Come on Harry, let's get going" Harry waved at Ginny as he turned to walk out of the shop. This caused Ginny to blush quite a bit.

"Took you guys long enough to get her" said Sirius who was looking rather bored

"Sorry Padfoot, Harry saw the youngest Weasley looking lost in the street and decided to help her out" Harry blushed as Sirius beamed at him

"Good man, went for a woman in distress, easy pickup" a small smirk appeared across his face when he said that.

"Sirius, we don't need you giving woman advice to Harry now or ever, he doesn't need the torment, so continue James" said Remus Looking from Sirius to James

"Well after a brief conversation with them, Harry asked if the little one could come round, Ginny I believe she like to be called" He looked down at Harry at the last bit who simply nodded. "So now they are coming for lunch".

"Sounds fun now lets get you your Hogwarts stuff… Damn it! We could have got the books from Flourish and Blots when we were there, oh well guess that means a return trip" said James

The group spent the rest of the day buying Harry's school stuff and laughed when they remembered doing all that stuff when they were younger.

* * *

**_AU: _**_Sorry if the ending to this chapter isn't great, I did write it late at night but I guess thats no excuse. Anyway i hope you enjoyed it because the next chapter wont be out for a bit as I have 1 week left of exams but I can do small, single chapter requests if people want them._

_R&R_


	3. Chapter 2: Ginny's here

**AU: Sorry this one took longer to get out, I had exams all last week and I have next to no time at the moment to write but I try. **

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Harry woke up early the next morning. He was too excited about his new friend coming over for the day. Tiptoeing past his father's door he made his way to the kitchen. He entered almost bursting with excitement which Remus took note of as he looked up from the paper.

It had been a tough night for Remus, he had spent it in the woods with James and Sirius as it was a full moon and it was the safest place to go.

Taking a sip from his coffee, "Someone's excited about a certain person coming over aren't they". A small smirk appeared across his face when he said that. "Sit down and I'll get you your breakfast as your dad and Padfoot wont be up for a bit, it was a long night for the both of them." Said Remus, sticking his head in the fridge, "Pancakes sound good?"

"Totally" said Harry. Pancakes were his favorite breakfast ever since Remus had cooked them for him when he was five.

Remus took a couple of eggs and some milk out of the fridge and removed the bag of flower from the cupboard next to it. The batter was made in mear seconds thanks to the wonders of magic and Harry could already smell the warm pancakes being cooked.

Remus placed 2 pancakes on a plate and handed it to Harry who immediately poured sugar and lemon juice over them. He cut a small chunk and placed it in his mouth, _just the way I like them_, he thought to himself.

Five minutes later, a shaggy dog came sniffing into the kitchen. Sirius had obviously smelt the pancakes and was on a mission to get some. He returned to his original self and quickly piled up his plate and went to sit next to his godson.

"You excited you got your new girlfriend coming over?" said Sirius, nudging Harry on the shoulder making him blush.

"Quit it Sirius" said Remus with a smile on his face.

"Thanks uncle Moony" said Harry, "she isn't my girlfriend…"

"Yet" said Sirius, cutting Harry off. He then smiled to himself. "Want any advice from you Godfather?"

"Padfoot, he doesn't need advice from the man that worked his way through all of Hogwarts girls without dating a single one. Ask your father Harry, I'm sure he'll take this seriously".

James came down 30 minutes later and was already washed and ready for the day. Harry however noticed a cut that ran down hid fathers left hand cheek.

"Dad, what happened to your face? Did uncle Moony attack you or something?"

"No no no, I actually cut myself whilst shaving. Got a bit sloppy cause I was tired from last night and this is the end result" Said James, running his finger along the cut. James began to think back to when Lily had still been around. He used to return home from Quiditch practice covered in scars and bruises and she always used to clean them up for him. She used to love his scars; only after they left school however as she still thought he was immature and stupid for getting himself into places where things like this would occur.

James returned to normality when Pendleton, the house owl, tapped on the window to be allowed in. He hopped over to James and nibbled on his finger as he began to untie the letter from the owl's leg. James handed the owl some treats and the bird then leapt onto Harry's shoulder.

James tried tot work out who the letter was from as he was pretty certain he had seen one similar before. He opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and began to read…

**Dear HRH Lord James Charles Potter**

**The English National Quiditch team has come up one short for this years season after an incident where chaser Katie Fowler was hit by a bludger going a twice the normal speed, due to a new tactic, in her right arm and right ribs.**

**She is currently at 's but will be out for the season. Given your past experience in playing for England and you having more free time now your son is going to Hogwarts, we would like to offer you the place and the place of vice-captain. You would be a great asset to the team.**

**Please send a reply ASAP**

**Yours sincerely**

**Robert Browning – England Quiditch Captain**

James sat there in shock; he was being offered a place on the England squad again! Sirius leant over and took the letter from James' hand. He skimmed it quickly before going into the same state of shock as James.

Remus and Harry both threw cups of water at the two men bring them back to reality.

"Remus! What the…" shouted Sirius who was soaking wet. Remus handed him a teatowl and he began to dry himself off.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Harry placing the now empty cup down on the edge of the table.

"I just got offered my old place on the England squad Harry, it was what I did before you were born and now your going to Hogwarts they want me back!" He beamed at Harry whose face had just lit up.

"If you take the job, can I go to everyone of your matches?"

"Not every single one cub…" said James. Harry's face then proceeded to fall, "but it does mean I have access to the latest brooms, best seats in the house and your going to come to every third game I play ok?"

Harry smiled at him and James pulled him into a hug.

"Harry, you might want to go get ready, The Weasley's will be here soon," Said a still damp Sirius. Harry leapt of the chair and proceeded to run to his room.

"Is it me or did this Ginny make an good impression on Harry" said an inquisitive Remus.

"We'll see wont we Moony but it may just be that because Harry hasn't had a friend and now he does, he's just excited"

Remus turned back to his paper whilst James and Sirius entered a conversation on what broom James should get.

* * *

Harry sat in the living room staring at the fireplace. _They'll be here any moment_, thought Harry. He was buzzing with excitement about being able spend the day with his new friend and her brothers.

Harry's eye's widened when he saw green flames begin to appear in the fire and Ginny with Mrs. Weasley step out and brush them selves down.

Ginny saw Harry and ran over to hug him just as James and Remus walked into the room to see the newly arrived guests. The welcomed Molly with a hug as a young boy appeared in the fire. He looked the same age as Harry and had the typical hair of a Weasley.

Moments after he stepped out of the fire, two more boys appeared. They to stepped out of the fire and stood by Molly.

"Introductions are in order I believe I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin and that his Harry" said James pointing to Remus and Harry who was standing next to Ginny.

As soon as the boys heard the name Harry, a look of shock came over their faces.

"Mum, you didn't tell…"

"Us that it was Harry…"

"Potter's house that we were going to" said the twins taking turns to say the sentence.

"Quite both of you" said Molly "anyway, this is George," pointing towards one of the twins

"Mother, when will you get it right, I'm Fred"

"Sorry Fred and this **is **George". Molly pointed to the other twin

"Jokes mum, I'm am George. God it's too easy to that" said George with a smirk across his face

Molly shot daggers that the two boys who quickly looked at the floor. She turned back to face James and Remus and continued to introduce the last boy.

"This is Ron, He the same age as you Harry". Ron looked towards Harry with a small smile on his face. Harry returned the smile and said hello to Ron.

"Right Boys and Girl, Harry can show you to the Quiditch hoops and the broom cupboard, there should be some old brooms of mine in there. Tea Molly?"

They all exited the living room, the boys and Ginny went to the Quiditch hoops and the three adults went to the kitchen.

"So where is Arthur?" asked Remus as he was putting water into the kettle

"He was called to the Ministry for some reason, said he would explain when he got back. Now isn't one Sirius Black supposed to be here?"

"No he has gone to see his cousin Andromeda, apparently her daughter wanted some knowledge on the Auror training program" said James

* * *

Harry showed the group to the Quiditch area behind the manor. There was a half size pitch complete with all three hoops at ¼ their normal height. There was a small shack off the side of the pitch that Harry brought the others to.

When he opened the door, he heard a loud gasp behind him from all the Weasley's. The shack had 10 brooms along the back wall with three crates below of them. Harry walked strait up to the broom on the far right; it was a Nimbus 2000 with engraved on the left hand side. To the left of Harry's broom there was James prototype Firebolt again with Name engraved down the side. The rest of the brooms consisted of old Cleansweaps and Nimbus'.

Ginny was the first to return to reality and walked up to the selection of brooms. She picked up an old Nimbus 1995 and then exited the shed to stand next to Harry.

The twins did the same as Ginny but they opted for a set of Cleansweap 9's. Ron was still standing where he was, he couldn't believe James had called them old brooms like they were nothing special. He would have given his right leg for any of the brooms in there.

"Hurry up Ron, we want to play sometime today" said George as he pushed Ron inside. Ron looked at the brooms and then decided to go with the twin's choice in broom.

Harry went to one of the chests and pulled out a Quaffle with the Potter's coat of arms on it. They all ventured out onto the pitch and split into teams.

"Right I'll go with Ginny seeing as its her first time on a broom," Said Harry winking at Ginny as he knew she didn't want her brothers to find out she was sneaking out to play on theirs, "and you can go together, First to 150?"

They all took of to their various sides and Harry whistled causing the Quaffle to fly into the air and begin the game.

* * *

They spent three hours playing and to the surprise of the three brothers, Harry and Ginny won all five games that they played.

At 5'oclock they were called in by James' patronus to come and have tea. Mickey and Minnie had set the table and prepared food that would have rivaled Molly's cooking.

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat at one end of the table and were deep in conversation about Quiditch whilst Molly, James, Remus and the twins were talking about the pranks that the twins did at school. James and Remus kept smirking at some the pranks because they were ones that they had pulled themselves. The twins had no idea that two of the Marauders, their hero's, were sitting in front of them.

At six, the group went to the living room to see the Weasley's off. Harry and Ginny lagged behind everyone discussing when they should see each other again.

"What about next weekend, you could come with me and dad to watch the Harpies vs the Magpies?"

"Yes yes yes," said Ginny sounding very excited, "the Harpies are my favorite team"

"Right then I'll ask dad" said Harry

When they got to the living room Harry walked up to James, "Dad, can Ginny come with us to next weeks Quiditch game?"

"Umm… Molly is that ok?"

Molly looked from James to Ginny who was giving her the 'butter wouldn't melt' look.

"Yes, she can go but isn't that game late at night?"

"Well she can stay the night here, it's not like we don't have enough rooms and I promise to have her back with you before eleven"

"Good, well thank you all for having us." Molly turned and ushered the twins into the fireplace.

"Not a problem" said James handing the twins the pot of gold floo powder. The grabbed a handful and were gone in the blink of an eye. Ron followed the twins after waving good-bye at Harry.

"See you next weekend Harry," said Ginny who hugged him and the joined her mother in the fireplace. Harry waved to Ginny and with a flash of green flames she was gone.

Harry turned and exited the living room. Remus turned to James, "I feel like there is something special between those two"

* * *

**AU: Question, should I do the whole of Harry's first year or should I only focus on the main parts like the troll, the mirror, Harry getting on the team and battling Voldemort or should I do the whole year?**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 3: The birthday Surprise

**AN: Thanks to all of you that reviewed the last chapter and gave me some great ideas on what to do. The chapters should start to get a little longer as I try to put the first year in as much detail as I see fit but this will also mean that I will leave a bigger gap between posts.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

It was a day before Harry's eleventh birthday. Harry was out with Sirius at the Quiditch pitch, Remus was out buying Harry a present in Diagon alley and James was sitting in his office. To most people if they saw James at this point would think that he was talking to a wall, but to the more observant person would see that he was in fact talking to a portrait that was on his wall.

"How is he doing James?" asked the portrait

James smiled, "He is doing great, he's practicing is reflexes with Padfoot at the pitch. He's going to be great seeker I just know it."

"I wish I could be there to see it in person"

(_**You must have guessed who it is now**_)

"I know you do Lils. It's been almost ten years since that day you left me and I've missed you for every single day but I kept Harry because of you. You saved him and he lives on in you," James was holding back tears. He loved his wife and wished she never had to leave him or Harry, "his eyes are that same as ours and whenever I look into them I see you."

"Am I going to see him on his birthday?" asked portrait Lily, She last saw Harry on that faithful day where she had been killed. She wanted to see what her son was like all grown up.

"Of course you are Lily and I have an idea that I think you will like." With that, James pulled out his wand and muttered _Geminio_. A copy of Lily's portrait appeared in James hand.

Lily gave a puzzled look, "James? Why?"

"This is so that Harry can speak to you when he is at Hogwarts. You missed out on so many years of his life because I forgot to get the portrait out of the vault and now I want you to be able to be with him during the most important ones" Lily's portrait looked like she was about to cry.

Suddenly there was the sound of laughing. James knew that meant that Sirius and Harry had finished with training. James turned back to the portrait, said goodbye to his wife, got up and walked out towards the kitchen.

* * *

As James entered he put on a small fake smile. He missed his wife and being able to speak with her portrait made it slightly worse but he didn't want his son to see him looking sad. Harry was covered in sweat, _Sirius must have worked him hard_, thought James, Sirius was much the same but his longer hair made it less obvious.

James pulled Harry into a hug, "you two have a good time?"

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair, "He was brilliant Prongs and it would be safe to say that he has better reactions that you do". James gaped at what Sirius had just said. He knew that he himself had brilliant reaction and that was why he was on the England team the first time but for his almost eleven-year old son to have better reactions that him was something to be marveled at. "Harry, why don't you go get cleaned up whilst I talk to your dad and I'll make you your favorite tea, ok?"

Harry ran for that door but he stopped when he reached it. He turned to Sirius, "Actually, Uncle Moony makes my favorite tea, then its Mickey and the elves and even Dad's cooking is better than yours". Harry stuck his tongue to Sirius who was standing there shocked at what was said; he always thought his cooking was brilliant. Harry then proceeded to turn and run upstairs.

"So Sirius, what do you want to talk to me about"

"Is my cooking really that bad?" said Sirius turning to face James.

"Well… umm… I… well it's not the best in the world to be honest Padfoot", James then gave his best mate a slap on the back, "so what did you want to tell me?"

"Right well, James, you know that Harry and Ginny won the small matches that they had against the twins and Ron?"

"Yes, then won every single on with a huge margin, why?" James now had a questioning look on his face.

"Well like I said, Harry has amazing reaction, it's like he knew where everything was all the time. Today I was firing bludgers at him from all directions and he was able to dodge every one even if it was coming from behind him."

"So you're basically saying that Harry knew where all of the bludgers where all the time, almost like having the Marauder's map in his head except it was for bludgers not people"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Prongs"

James stood where he was pondering what he had just heard. He had heard of something similar but that was a trait of a magical creature. He thanked Sirius for telling him that and told him that he would see go see Dumbledore immediately and that he should go wash quickly as he smelt rather disgusting after the training with Harry.

* * *

James sent his patronus off to Dumbledore to ask if they would meet. Minutes later, Fawkes arrived and landed on the kitchen table. James immediately felt something in his mind and found that Fawkes had left him a note telling him to grab a tail feather. James obliged, grabbing the Phoenixes tail feather and disappeared in a ball of flame. Moments later, he was standing in the Headmasters study looking at Dumbledore who seemed to be zoned out completely. James stepped forward and coughed quietly bringing Dumbledore back to reality.

"Ahh James my dear boy, what do I owe the pleasure?, Pear drop?" said Dumbledore, offering James a bowl of yellow sweets which he kindly accepted.

"Well Albus, I have a question about something Sirius told me today about Harry. It would seem that he has developed a similar trait to that of a Phoenix. He can see where everything is in a given area all the time like he has 360 vision"

Albus motioned towards Fawkes who landed on Albus' shoulder and began to whisper into his ear. To James, all he could hear was the sound of Phoenix song whilst Albus was having a full conversation with the bird.

"Fawkes, do you have any knowledge on this matter"

"_None personally, as you know anyway, a person can develop traits dependent on their Animagus form but it is impossible for anyone to turn into a Phoenix. The only time I heard of this happening was Merlin but that was centuries ago. It is possible that Harry is related but I will have to return to the Phoenix realm to find out. I will be back soon my friend" _ With that, Fawkes disappeared in a ball of flames.

"he will return shortly, he needs to check something in the Phoenix realm" James nodded that he understood. For the next 10 minutes, the two men talked about the new DADA teacher Dumbledore had hired and how he had nearly asked Remus or Sirius to step in.

Suddenly, a huge ball of flame appeared and Fawkes landed on Dumbledore's shoulder and leant into whisper, "_It is true that Merlin was the first and the last person to ever achieve a Phoenix Animagus form but we have a prophecy that states that 'the one who is born to the house of the greatest two wizards and the one that knows true love shall be the one to take our form and attributes, also the one that is the pair with this soul shall take our form also'."_

"Thank you Fawkes" The bird the flew to his perch and Dumbledore turned to James, "It would seem that you are correct in what you though, Harry does indeed have certain attributes of a mythical creature. A Phoenix to be precise."

James slowly registered what he had heard in his head and decided that it was time for him to head back. He would talk to Remus and Sirius in the morning about what to do but for now he just wanted to be with his son and take it all in.

With that, he thanked Dumbledore for his time, walked to the fireplace and left for Potter Manor.

Dumbledore turned to Fawkes, "I will need you to find out anything you can in the Phoenix realm about this and I will do the same here"

"_I shall Albus. I shall keep a close eye on young Harry for you until I can find a someone to do it for me"_

"Thank you Fawkes" with that the Bird disappeared in a ball of flame.

* * *

Harry awoke the next day to the feeling that something was about to hit him in the face. He quickly rolled out of the way and off the bed, narrowly missing the water that landed with a splash on his bed. He rolled off the bed and stood to see an amazed Sirius holding a bucket in his hand.

"You'll have to do better than that Padfoot" Harry hugged the shocked man and went down to breakfast.

Remus appeared in the doorway and laughed when he saw Sirius standing in shock. He raised his wand and fired a full blast of water at the man causing him to be pushed down onto the bed. He flipped over to see Remus leaving the room laughing his head off.

Harry appeared in the kitchen to see Mickey, Minnie and Maxwell (_the head elf chief_) working hard in the kitchen preparing a fine looking and smelling breakfast. Harry went to sit as Remus walking in still with a huge smile on his face. Harry instantly knew that he had seen Sirius' face when he had dodged out of the way of the water.

"I'm not going to ask how you didn't get wet because from the look on Sirius' face, it was amazing" said Remus as he pulled Harry into a hug and whished him Happy Birthday. James was the next to walk in and immediately gave his son a huge hug and told him presents after breakfast.

As the elves began to plate up the food and hand it out, Sirius arrived in the kitchen still with a semi-shocked look on his face. Both Harry and Remus burst out laughing at Sirius whilst James just turned and looked at the pair with a questioning look.

"Do I want to know?" said James

"Uncle Sirius tried to pour water over me this morning but I sensed it and move out of the way" said Harry as he began to tuck into one of his favorite breakfasts. James looked in amazement at Harry then turned to Sirius and laughed at him.

Sirius gave James evils as he sat down and began to shovel his food down at an alarming rate.

They ate breakfast and thanked the elves for a great meal yet again and moved into the living room. James and Remus left Harry and Sirius whilst they went to go and get presents. After five minutes of searching, the two men arrived back with a hand full of gifts and placed them down on the table. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the presents.

He got up from the sofa he was sitting on and moved towards the first thing that caught his eye. It was a medium sized box wrapped in paper that had mini brooms flying around. Harry undid the paper and opened the box to see a mirror. He took it out of the box and began to examine it.

"It's s magic mirror cub" said Sirius as he, Remus and James pulled mirrors out of their pockets and enlarged them to the same size, "Simply say either Moony, Prongs, Padfoot or elves and it will open up a connection between the two mirrors" To demonstrate Sirius put the mirror up to cover his face from Harry's view and said "Cub". Harry immediately saw the face of his godfather appear on the mirror. "I updated it form the ones that me and your dad used to use at school so it can now connect to more mirrors instead of them being in pairs. They will also work anywhere no matter what wards have been placed"

Harry ran towards his godfather and gave him a massive hug, "Thanks uncle Sirius". Harry placed the mirror back into the box and went to pick out another one. He looked at the little card that came with it and found it was from Remus. He opened the little box and unwrapped the ball from the tissue paper. He immediately noticed that it was snitch with his initials engraved into it. He ran to Remus and practically jumped onto him.

"Someone's happy," He ruffled Harry's hair, "it will obey whatever you tell it to do and it is also able to transport you to any set location so it has the Manor, the Weasley's, Diagon alley and as soon as you enter Hogwarts, it will set the common room as a location as well. I'll teach you how to set a location later"

Harry took the snitch in his thumb and forefinger and told it to float. No sooner had he said it, two winds unfolded from it and it pulled away from Harry's hand and floated in the air, flapping its wings like mad. Harry told it to stop, placed it back in its box and moved onto the last box on the table. By power of deduction he knew it was from his dad. He walked over to it, removed the wrapping paper to find inside the box, a leather painting case and a bag. He went for the bag first pulling it out of the box. He put his hand in to grab the item, it felt soft to the touch and when he pulled it out, it was so light you wouldn't have noticed you had it in your hand.

He unfolded it and placed what he assumed to be a cloak around his shoulders. He looked down to see how it looked but was shocked to find that his body had disappeared. He looked at his father with a face full of amazement.

"It's and invisibility cloak cub, it's been passed down from father too son every time they start Hogwarts. A lot of good pranks have been pulled of because of that cloak" James was suddenly hugged by and invisible person and he hugged back, "go open the next present" said James, pointing back to the bag

Harry removed the cloak and placed it down back in the bag. He then removed the picture holder and unscrewed the top. He pulled out the rolled up canvas and began to unravel it. The top half of a red head slowly appeared as more of the canvas was unraveled.

A soon as the canvas was fully unraveled, both Remus and Sirius looked shocked, "LILY!" squeaked the pair.

"Hey boys" said Lily as she waved to the two of them.

Harry was still looking at the portrait, "Mum?", a tear began to fall down his cheek. It was the best present ever in the world.

"Hey darling, Happy Birthday. I wish I could be there with you" Now Lily had a small tear running down her face. It was her son, all grown up. "I'll let your dad explain"

James went over and knelt next to his son. "You remember when we were at Gringotts and I went to get something form one of the vaults?" Harry just nodded, "well I remembered that me and your mum had both had portraits made just to be safe and I had forgotten about it till that day and I decided that your mum should come home" Harry looked from his father to his mother in the portrait. "Harry this copy is for you, I have another so that you can have your mum with you throughout your time at Hogwarts to make up for those lost years".

Harry didn't know what to say, he had just met his mum for the first time since he can remember.

Harry, James, Remus, Sirius and Lily talked for hours, catching up on time they had lost. Mickey, Minnie and Maxwell had prepared a brilliant Lunch and the four men decided that they should play a game of Quiditch whilst Lily watched. It was Remus and James vs Harry and Sirius and to everybody's shock, Harry and Sirius won by a margin of 200. Mickey called them in for tea and they sat at the kitchen table.

Minnie went round the table offering them drinks and a cake and much to the surprise of the four men, Minnie asked Lily if she would like something.

"Minnie, you know I would love to have one of your cakes because they are the best I have ever tasted but I am a painting so I can't touch anything outside of the painting"

"That is not a problem Mistress Lily, we elves can send things through to the portraits. That is how elves is feeding the paintings in Hogwarts" with a snap of the elf's fingers, a cake and some coffee appeared on the table behind Lily. All of them were slightly shocked by this but quickly went back to taking again.

* * *

At 5:30, Harry and James were in the sitting room playing exploding snap whilst Remus and Sirius in a heated argument about what team were going to win the Quiditch league this season. As always, Sirius was saying that the Cannons would have a comeback and win it which everybody knew had less chance of happening than soul bond taking place in the next 1000 years, whilst Remus on the other hand was rooting for the Wimborne Wasps who had had an excellent season last year and narrowly missed out on the final when their seeker missed the snitch and face planted a goal post.

They were all suddenly interrupted by the voice of Mickey standing in the doorway. "Master James, Edgard is here to see you and young master Harry" He then bowed and led the elf into the room. Edgard was dressing in Tails and looked very clean.

"Edgard, Hello. May I ask what Her Majesty would like from her great nephew?"

"Her Majesty?" said Remus, Sirius and Harry simultaneously

"Ahh, I may have forgotten to mention to all of you that I'm related to the Queen"

**AN : I think a nice cliffhanger is a good way to end this one. I doubt you would have seen this coming unless you paid attention to the letter James received from the England Quiditch squad and seen the HRH – **_**His Royal Highness**_**.**

**Sorry about the late post of this, I've been bombarded with work and could only wright at around midnight. The next post will also be a bit of a delay as I'm going to England to visit some friends and I won't be able to write much.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I'm still available for some Oneshot ideas people may have and as always, R&R**

**Quick note : Tails = /ggs9yu**


	5. Chapter 4 : The Unexpected Relative

"_Ahh, I may have forgotten to mention to all of you that I'm related to the Queen"_

Harry, Remus and Sirius stood in shock. All three of them had no clue at all about him being related to the Royals and two of them were meant to be his best friends and one his son.

Sirius was the only one to eventually say something, "But… what… whaa…"

"Yeah, I probably should have mentioned that earlier but it's not really that important it be honest"

"Not important, James your related to the Queen, of course its important" said Remus, "How did you and for your parents for that matter keep it a secret?"

"I don't know how my parents kept it a secret but I kinda forgot about it seeing as I was five when I last saw her and the rest of them", James shrugged, "sorry but anyway, Edgard, what's up?" James turned to face the elf.

"Well Master James, Mistress Elizabeth was wondering if she would be able to meet her Great Grand nephew before he goes to school and to meet his cousins"

"Well tell her we'll come tomorrow at around 11, okay"

"I shall tell her Master James, see you tomorrow" The elf then bowed, turned and exited the room.

James turned back to face the rest of them as Sirius finally came to, "Well that was unexpected but it will be nice to see them all again" said James

"Your telling us James, but you have a lot of explaining to do" said Sirius

* * *

At 10:45, the Marauders and Harry were sitting in the kitchen waiting for Edgard to turn up. Remus was in his usual place reading the Daily Prophet and drinking Coffee, Sirius and Harry were deep into a game of Wizards chess and James was telling Mickey and Minnie that they may or may not be back for dinner.

Dead on 11 o'clock Edgard arrived in the kitchen. He bowed and said, "If you will all grab my hands, we shall be off"

The four of them took hold of the elf's hands and with a small crack they were gone.

They landed in what they assumed was the outer chamber and Edgard led them to so red velvet sofas. As they sat down Edgard disappeared momentarily only to return with a tea and biscuits on a silver tray. All of them bar Harry accepted some tea who instead took a biscuit.

James leant towards his son and whispered into his ear, "When you first meet Aunty Elizabeth, remember to call her your Majesty, only then will she allow you to call her some thing different" Harry nodded in reply.

Suddenly, the two large doors at the end of the room opened and a man wearing Tails in Royal purple stepped through, "Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth and his Royal Highness Prince Phillip" The man then proceeded to step out of the way and bow as The Queen and her husband stepped through the doorway. Harry, James, Remus and Sirius quickly stood and bowed at the two of them.

"Good day your Majesties" said James standing strait after his bow

"And good day to you James" said the Queen as she sat down on one of the sofas followed by Phillip. She then looked at the two other men "Now Names if you please"

"Remus Lupin your Majesty" said Remus with a slight tremble in his voice

"Lord Sirius Black your Majesty," said Sirius sounding the same as Remus

"Okay" she then turned to face Harry, "and you must be my great great grand nephew Harry"

Harry immediately went pale in fright but the smile on the Queens face reassured him.

"I am your Majesty"

"Good. Well done all of you for following protocol and calling us your Majesty but from now on you two," she pointed at Sirius and Remus, "can call me Elizabeth and my husband Phillip and you two, "she then faced James and Harry, "can call me Auntie, Elisabeth or Liz, Okay?" The four of them nodded.

"Now", said Elizabeth, turning again to face Harry and James, "Harry, firstly I wanted to wish you happed birthday and secondly I wanted you to meet my grandsons Williams and Harry as they are going into their seventh year at Hogwarts and it would be nice for you to be able to know people who have been their for some time"

"Edgard can you fetch the boys please" A small elf appeared, bowed and left returning moments later with two boys.

The boys looked about 16 and 17 and the younger one had ginger hair that could rival Ginny's.

Both boys stepped towards Remus and Sirius first giving them a firm handshake and then turned to face Harry and James. Again they shook hands and then the teenagers sat down on a chair next to James and Harry.

"Now" said Elizabeth, "I don't believe you've met the boys have you James"

"No I haven't Auntie, the last time I met any of you I was five"

"Ah yes, that was a fun day. I believe you pushed dear Dianna in the pool at Potter Manor," at this a small smirk came across James' face whilst Sirius and Remus had a look of shock on theirs, "anyway, these boys are her sons William and Harry. William is in his seventh year of Hogwarts and Harry is in his sixth"

"Cool" said Harry, sitting next to his father

William turned to Harry, "Harry, you want to come to our rooms and we'll tell you loads of stuff about Hogwarts?"

"Yeah sure" and with that the three boys left the room to allow the adults to talk.

* * *

At around 5 o'clock after they had all had a brilliant lunch and afternoon tea, James, Remus, Sirius and Harry bid their farewells and were about to leave when Elizabeth asked if she could give Harry his birthday present.

Elizabeth led Harry into her office and went to the cupboard against the wall, opened the door and reached down to a chest. She pulled it out and placed it on her desk. She then beckoned Harry towards her as she opened up the chest. Inside was a silver bowl, well more of a curved piece of silver, which was filled with a shiny, water like liquid.

"Do know what this Harry?" asked Elizabeth. Harry shook his head in reply.

"It's called a Pensive, it allows you to look at memories. I'm giving this to you because I was told to" Harry looked at her confused

"Harry, the notes in the chests will it all but please only tell your father about the pensive part. Once again the notes will explain it all" Elizabeth closed the chest and pulled out a smooth holly wand and shrank the chest, giving it to Harry.

The two of them made their way back to the others. Elizabeth thanked them for coming and told them to call Edgard any time they wanted to visit. The group said the rest of their goodbyes before being apparated back to Potter Mansion.

Harry quickly ran upstairs whilst the three adults went into the living room to go talk to Lily's portrait.

A soon as Harry got to his room he pulled out a piece of parchment and began his letter to Ginny.

**AN: Sorry this is a small chapter but I had a hard time trying to write this bit without giving too much away too quickly. I should hopefully get a new chapter up by a week on Wednesday If my life sorts itself out enough for me to do so and Harry will start school in that one :)**

**Once again R&R**


	6. Chapter 5 : Hogwarts and Emrys

It had been four weeks since James, Harry, Sirius and Remus had gone to have lunch with the queen. They had all gone to Ginny's birthday party on the eleventh of August and were now preparing for Harry's departure to Hogwarts.

Harry was packing his trunk in his room, going through all the things they had bought and sorting them neatly inside the trunk. It was as he was going through his wardrobe did he spot the chest that Elizabeth had given him. He hadn't read any of the letters inside but had spent time with Remus in practicing the charm to copy memories for use with the Pensive. He had only managed to do this because Potter Manor was an old wizarding home and so the house was full of magic making it undetectable. He stowed the chest away in his trunk and reminded himself to read the letters on the train to school.

Sirius came up to Harry's room that evening to find him still packing his things in his trunk making sure not to crush anything.

"Hey cub, still packing?"

Harry turned to face his godfather; "Yep, want to be ready for tomorrow" Harry turned back to his trunk and began debating where to fit his shrunken cauldron.

Sirius sat on the end of Harry's bed and just watched him with a smile on his face remembering how he and James used to wait till the morning of their departure to pack.

He eventually helped Harry finish packing and the two went to the living room to enjoy Harry's last night at home before going to Hogwarts for the term.

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning fir two reasons; one – he was excited and two – He, James and Sirius were going to pick the Weasleys up to go to Kings Cross. Remus wasn't going because it was getting close to the next full moon and he need to sleep more often

He charged down the stairs buzzing with excitement as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Mickey quickly arrived next to him, "Master Harry, what cans I be getting you this morning?"

"Full English today please Mickey"

"Thank you Master Harry, I will be back soon" there was a loud crack and the elf disappeared.

Ten minutes later, Mickey returned with Harry's food and a glass of orange juice

"Thank you Mickey, this looks great"

The elf blushed slightly at Harry's comment, "You are too kind, and should I do the same for masters James and Sirius?"

"Yeah," said Harry after he wolfed down a slice of Black pudding and beans, "Mickey can you wake them both up, actually but can you drop water on Uncle Padfoot?" a small grin then appeared on his face.

"Of course Master, Call me if you require anything more"

"Thank you Mickey", Mickey bowed to his young master and disappeared with a crack.

Harry returned to his food and began to chomp away on some bacon. He had almost completely finished his food when there was a loud splash and a shout from Sirius. Harry chuckled to himself; he had gotten Sirius back for attempting to do the same thing to him.

James appeared at the doorway with a sodden Sirius behind him. His shirt and pajama trousers were soaked and his hair was all strait. Harry guessed the Mickey had put a charm on the water that prevented it from being magically dried off.

Both men sat down and Mickey appeared moments later with two plates of food for them and some orange juice.

"So Uncle Padfoot, get a little wet?" said Harry trying to hold back laughing at the way Sirius looked

"Just a little". Sirius looked at Harry and saw a slight smirk on his face. _He told Mickey to pour water on me, pranking little…_. "So you all set for Hogwarts?" Harry nodded in reply, "right well when me and your dad are done we'll go get the Weasleys"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, after James and Sirius had finished their breakfast, they loaded Harry's trunk and his new Owl Hedwig into the Land Rover that James and Sirius had charmed so it would fly like Sirius' motorbike and set off with Harry to the Burrow.

The Land Rover had also been magically enlarged so that it was like a TARDIS except it was a car, there was still the normal two seats in the front but in the back it was similar to a limo and all the windows were tinted so that no-one could see the enlargement charm on the inside of the car. (**A/N: Basically a limo in a car body)**

Harry was currently sat in the back lying on the huge seat that stretched the length of the car going over the Marauders Map, which had belonged to James, Remus, Sirius and the betrayer Peter.

Another twenty minutes later and they were arriving at the burrow. James landed the car and drove down the driveway stopping outside the house.

The three men jumped out of the car and walked up to the front door. James Knocked on the door and a very excited Ginny pulled it open and greeted them.

"Ginny dear, let them into the house", said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny immediately let them pass into the kitchen, "Tea before we set off? Harry, Ginny why don't you go find the boys"

"Ok Mrs. Weasley" said Harry as he and Ginny set off upstairs in search of the boys.

5 Minutes later, James went and fetched the boys from Ron's attic room where Harry and Ginny were playing exploding snap, Ron and George were deep in a game of Wizards chess and Fred was watching eagerly as his twin slowly took out Ron's pieces.

He and Remus levitated their trunks into the car and they all exited the house towards the car.

Harry and Ginny were the first to get in and Ginny was dumbstruck at the size of the elongated 4x4. They both slowly made their way down the end of the car and watched as Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Mrs. Weasley got in the car and went into the same mode as Ginny did, being completely amazed ate the inside of the car.

James started up the huge v12 that was under the bonnet and scared Mrs. Weasley half to death to which everybody laughed at. Molly Weasley just blushed in response.

The ride took thirty minutes and was spent with all of them merrily chatting away discussing Quiditch and Hogwarts. When they arrived at King's Cross-, James and Remus helped the boys unload their trunks from the boot and load them onto trolleys.

They made their way down the line of platforms stopping between 9 and 10. James walked down the platform counting down the struts that held the room in place until he reached the 13th one.

Percy turned, kissed his mother goodbye and left disappearing into the barrier. Fred and George followed except the promised to bring their mother a toilet seat back for her.

Harry turned to his father and Remus and hugged both of them goodbye.

"Have a good time cub, don't break too many rules," said James as he gave Remus a quick smile, "Remember, Dumbledore has let you off next weekend to watch me play" Harry nodded back at his father and gave him a tight hug.

As Ron said goodbye, Harry took Ginny aside and gave her a huge hug.

"I'll write too you every week, 'kay?"

Ginny looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you Harry" Harry could tell she was holding back tears. They had become very close over the summer and were now best friends and almost inseparable.

"I'm gonna miss you too Ginny" He pulled her into another hug before turning and pushing his trunk through the barrier and onto the platform with the scarlet train in front of him.

He made his way alongside the train eventually spotting Fred and George waiting for him and Ron to appear. They helped him lift his trunk onto the train and he made his way to an empty compartment.

He slipped his trunk under the seat as it was too heavy for him to life it up and settled down on the seat for the long journey ahead.

Ron appeared in the carriage moments before the train lurched forward and began its trek to Hogwarts.

There was a noise from outside the compartment and soon a boy was standing at the doorway, "Have you two seen a toad, I've lost mine"

"Sorry, we haven't but we will tell you if you do," said Harry as he turned to face the boy, "Neville?"

"Harry! My god it's been ages since we last saw each other"

"Yeah, it was our fifth birthday and we had a sleepover I think, Come in sit down" Harry ushered Neville in and he took a seat next to Ron.

The three sat and talked for about an hour before being interrupted by the arrival of the sweet trolley. Harry quickly bought three of everything on the cart and dumped it in a pile next to him and told the other two boys to dig in.

* * *

After another thirty minutes of them discussing Quiditch and sorting out Chocolate frog cards, Neville and Ron started up a game of wizards chess and Harry went for a chest in his trunk and a blanket. He placed the chest on the seat next to him and placed the blanket on top of himself giving the illusion that he was sleeping.

He tapped the chest on its lid where four nails held the wood together and it slowly grew back to its natural size.

He unlocked it and pulled out the top note. He broke the wax seal and unfolded the letter.

"_To my true Heir_

_Because you are reading this I can assume that my descendants have completed the task in which I set them._

_Enclosed in this chest are a few notes from myself, Godric Gryffindor and Arthur Pendragon. These notes are either personal messages to you or instructions on tasks that you must complete._

_I have left everything to you including this rather swish looking Pensive. The Pensive will allow you to access the memories that are kept in the small bottles in the chest. These memories are my notes that I made over my many years of experience. _

_Once you have looked through a memory, imagine the part that contains the knowledge that you want and it shall be imprinted in your mind._

_As my Heir, you are also emancipated and gain my title of 'the Great' and are allowed to do magic anywhere you wish. You also now have access to my vaults in Gringotts and can wear my ring but it is not necessary._

_I will end this letter hear as the ones that are in my vault will explain in more detail._

_I suggest refraining from reading the letters from my dearest Friend and my Apprentice as some information will come to light, which will help the letters make more sense._

_We shall hopefully meet again but until then_

_Your relative_

_Merlin the Great_

Harry reread the letter, sat back for 10 minutes to take it all in and then began to sift through the memories, organizing them so that he could get to the ones he wanted easily.

Harry closed the chest and shrunk it then settled down to sleep.

He was awoken thirty minutes before arriving by the opening of the compartment door.

Harry pulled the blanket down and looked at the door to see a Bushy haired Brunette standing at the door.

She looked at Neville, "I found your toad my compartment on the luggage rack"

"Thank you, he always seems to get away," said Neville as the girl handed him his toad

"It's no problem, you lot should probably get your robes on soon, we're nearly there" with that, she turned and left down the train. The three boys looked at each other and got dressed in their robes ready for their arrival.

* * *

Harry said hello to Hagird as he got off the train and followed him with the rest of the first years towards the boats.

Harry soon found himself at the back of the line of students waiting to be called up for house selection. Ron and Neville were both in front of him and were staring nervously around the Great Hall as the line got smaller and smaller.

"Weasley, Ron" barked Professor McGonagall and the red head slowly shuffled up to the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head on his head. The hat hadn't been on his head for more than thirty seconds before it shouted out Gryffindor and Ron joined his brothers who were cheering loudly at the table.

Neville was called up next which left Harry standing by himself wondering what was going to happen if the hat found out about Merlin but all to soon Harry was called up to get sorted.

Harry walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall place the tattered old hat on Harry's head.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, should I announce the heir of Merlin and my master Godric Gryffindor?"

"Umm… not now please, I kinda don't want people knowing yet but I should let Dumbledore know." Said a stuttering Harry.

"Of course my master, I shall do the bidding of Lord Emrys. Now a house let me see…" the hat seem to stop and think for a moment whilst Harry bombarded it with the sentence 'not Slytherin', "Wait… I see something in you blood, blood of an ancestor GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat causing Ron, Neville, the Twins, William and Harry to clap the loudest in the hall.

Harry removed the hat and ran to sit next to Ron, waving at his two cousins on the way. Dumbledore gave his customary one line speech before dinner and soon the house tables were covered in all sorts of food and everybody began to dig in.

The feast went on like normal with Ron, Harry and the twins deep in conversation about Quiditch whilst Neville was talking to the bushy haired, brunette they had met on the train.

Dumbledore stood and made his way to the podium, "I would like to welcome back old students and to new students, Hello. Now, this year the third floor corridor on the right of the castle is out of bounds, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden and finally that the every growing list of banned items in the school is on Mr. Filch's office door. Now off to bed with you now for a busy day tomorrow"

Dumbledore turned to head back to the teacher's table but stopped halfway there as Fawkes flamed onto his shoulder. After a few moments the old man turned to face the students who were just about to get up.

"Can Mr. Potter come with me please" Harry got up and walked up to Dumbledore trying not to focus on the hundreds of eyes that were following him. Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and in a flash they were gone.

* * *

Moments later they appeared in Dumbledore's office. "Harry, please take a seat, I need to contact your father. One sec" Dumbledore walked through a door on the right of the desk and Harry help himself to one of the lemon drops on Dumbledore's desk and felt immediately relaxed.

After five minutes, Dumbledore walked back through the door followed by James and a perplexed Sirius and Remus. Dumbledore took his seat and the three other men conjured chairs and sat around Harry.

"Well, from the faces of both Sirius and Remus, you are wondering why I brought you here." Said Dumbledore

"You would be correct there headmaster, surely Harry hasn't done a prank that would trump us hands down on his first night?" said Sirius who was now wearing a big smile at the thought of the Marauders first prank.

"No, he hasn't. I brought you here because of something the Fawkes said to me. It would seem the Sorting hat has something to say."

Fawkes flew from his perch up to the rafters of the office, grabbing the hat from one of the bookcases and dropping it on the desk before returning to his perch again.

The hat twitched as the five men in the room watched it waiting for something to happen, "Ahh, Professor Dumbledore and I see Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Both Potter boys. What can I do for you?"

"May I ask what you needed to tell me after the sorting ceremony?"

"Yes I can, well," the hat turned to harry, "that's if Harry wants to tell it or not?" Harry shook his head and the hat continued, "It would seem that Harry should be known as Lord Harry James Potter Emrys," Everyone in the room looked confused at what the hat had said, especially James, "Harry is the heir to Merlin the great"

"So why do I not have that title, if Harry is related then I must be as well?" said James

"That is true my Lord, you do have Merlin's blood running through your veins, However, Merlin obviously placed some sort of charm so that only one of his heirs could claim it. That person would be Harry but I do not know why."

James turned to face Harry and could see that he hadn't been phased by what had been said. "Harry, you knew about this?"

Harry's head fell at this, "I sort of knew about it, Aunty Liz gave me a chest from Merlin which had the Pensive in it, a load of letters and some of Merlin's Memories. I read one of the letters on the train here and that's how I know more about it"

James pulled his son into a hug and looked at Dumbledore who was rubbing his temples with his fingers trying to digest what he had just been told.

"What does this mean for Harry then?" said Remus to the hat.

"It means that he has access to the Myrddin office and library in the school and has control of half the wards for the castle"

"But surly this is too much for an elven year old to handle?" said Sirius

Dumbledore looked up at James, "James, can I run a simple power measuring spell on Harry?"

James looked down at his son who nodded. Harry stood in space next to the headmaster's desk, Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry and said, "_Magic gradus virtutis."_

A white light shot out of Harry and stopped about a foot away from him, it morphed into what Harry assumed to be Runes. Remus gasped from his seat, he had studies Ancient Runes for N.E.W.T's and knew that the runes that were floating in front of Harry meant his power level was not normal for an eleven-year-old child.

"Albus, what do they mean?" asked James

Dumbledore turned back to face the three men, "They mean that Harry's power level is greater than average for and adult wizard and is still rising because he can draw magic from the castle" Dumbledore began pacing behind his desk.

"The strange part of all this is that it would seem that Harry does not have access to all of his power. It's almost like there is something else blocking it and using it" continued Dumbledore

Harry slumped back in his chair and let his mind process everything, he was powerful, the heir of Merlin and only had access to part of his power.

The headmaster stopped pacing and faced Harry, "Harry I would like to give you some private lessons in the evenings. I think it would be a great benefit as you would be able to control your power. Remus, Sirius, you both are welcome to help, as I know you both have different fields of expertise. James, I know you have Quiditch but you are welcome to come with both Remus and Sirius.

Harry? What do you think?"

Harry looked into the old mans eyes and saw that reassuring twinkle, "I'll have the lessons, should be fun I suppose"

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and walked over to the office door, "Right then, Harry I'll show you to your common room, the three of you are welcome to stay," said Dumbledore motioning to the three adults

"Thank you headmaster but it's fine, we should head back, I need to get to the training ground early doors for Quiditch training for the match on Saturday" The three men shook Dumbledore's hand, hugged Harry and left through the fire.

"Right then Harry to the common room".

Dumbledore led Harry around the castle to the portrait of the fat lady whilst humming to him the whole time. "Here you go Harry, the password is 'Spiffing'. I will see you next week for our first lesson and I hope you enjoy the Quiditch; Professor McGonagall will come and collect you. Right then, Goodnight Harry"

"Goodnight Professor"

**AN: I've updated the story after a comment someone left and I think it worked better for the story. I should hopefully be uploading later in the week and then another story once FanFic get this error 2 sorted out**

**Anyway, as always R&R**

**Byeeee**


	7. Chapter 6: Fun Filled First Term Part 1

**Chapter 6: Fun filled first term – Part One**

* * *

Harry had been at Hogwarts for two weeks now and had seen his dad play professional Quiditch for the first time. He had owled Ginny every other day along with Sirius, Remus and James who kept giving him ideas for pranks for him to do.

Harry was on his way down the Professor Dumbledore's office for his first lesson in older magic. He made his way along the corridor towards the Gargoyle that protected the headmaster's study and was surprised to find it jump out of the way as soon as he came within five feet of it.

Ascending the spiral stairs, Harry immediately came face to face with the large oak door of the office. Harry raised his hand to knock but abruptly stopped when he heard the headmaster welcome him into the office.

"Good evening Harry, I hope you've enjoyed your first couple of weeks"

"Yes sir, I have"

"Right, shall we begin?" Harry nodded for Dumbledore to continue, "Ok then. Now Harry, I'm going to explain what control you have over the school"

"Actually Albus," interrupted the sorting hat from the rafters, "If I'm not very much mistaken, there is a portrait of Merlin in your office that would be able to shed some more light on the control Harry has over that castle."

Dumbledore looked perplexed by this comment, "But that portrait doesn't move and hasn't for as long as any of the headmasters can remember."

"That is because the portrait was charmed to awake when the rightful heir of Merlin comes to Hogwarts."

"Well then, Harry give me a few moments to collect the portrait" Dumbledore turned and left the room using the door behind the desk, returning moments later with a small portrait in his hands which he quickly enlarged.

The moment the portrait was enlarged it came to life. The old man standing in the portrait looked around to take in his surroundings before focusing on Harry and Dumbledore.

"Well hello there, may I ask where I am and who you to gentlemen are?"

Dumbledore spoke first, "I my Lord Emrys, am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school and this young man here I believe is your rightful heir, Lord Harry James Potter Emrys. You are currently situated in the headmasters study at Hogwarts."

Merlin took a moment to look around the room before settling back on Harry

"Well then, now I know where I am, I can guess that you young Harry are my true heir as my portrait has awoken. My guess would be that you need me for something?" asked Merlin inquisitively

"That would be correct Lord Emrys, according to the sorting hat, you would know about what control Harry has over the castle."

"Ahh, well you may want to take a seat as this is a long list," both Harry and Dumbledore took a minute to get comfy when Merlin began again, "Firstly, Harry, you have control over all of the House Elves at Hogwarts meaning they will do anything for you and cannot betray you. You have access to any of the rooms in the castle including my personal study and library, which no one can enter unless you invite them. The suits of armor will do your bidding and if you are ever in danger, they will come to your assistance. You will be able to pick up knowledge of spells at a fast rate. You may have noticed this before now if I'm not very much mistaken"

Harry nodded, confirming he had noticed it.

"The castle will follow any request that you have when it comes to rooms and will create doors wherever you choose. Now, if it is okay with Headmaster Dumbledore then I would like to teach you about wards and other such magic that you will be able to use, if I'm not very much mistaken then you should have the chest filled with my memories which will give you the full extent of my knowledge but I will be here to help to train so that you can use the knowledge to its full advantage"

"My dear Lord Merlin, of course it is fine for you to teach young Harry, is that okay with you Harry?"

"Yes sir that would be good"

Dumbledore clapped his hands together; "Well then, I guess that is that. Lord Merlin, I give you the use of my study to train Harry here and I think that if you are doing this then I have no reason to have meetings with him so you can use this time for that"

"That is a good idea Headmaster," Merlin turned to face Harry, "Harry, because it is the weekend tomorrow, it gives you the perfect time to go over a memory to learn. So, over the weekend may you review that memory on magical theory, it will give you a more in depth view over what is usually taught to students if I'm not much mistaken. Can you also read the other letters that are in the trunk if you haven't already?"

"I shall do it sir"

"Okay then, I think you should head back to your room and get some sleep Harry."

Harry stood from his chair and made his way to the door, turning back to bid the headmaster and Merlin goodnight.

After the door was closed and Albus felt Harry leave the perimeter of the wards that surrounded the Office and turned to face Merlin, "My Lord, May I ask the extent of Harry's Powers?"

"Headmaster, Harry is the Heir of another that I know. Harry may tell you when he finds out, as it is not my news to tell. As for the other reason for Harry's great powers, He is my Heir by both Mother and Father, how that is I can not tell you, but it means that he will have my powers and more as he is going through his magical development being able to access the magic this castle holds."

"I shall have to inform the rest of the teachers about Harry's quickness at picking up new knowledge but I will do it in the morning as it is late and I'm not as young as I used to be. Should I place you somewhere?"

"Place me back where you took the portrait from, now the portrait is active, I can visit my old office"

Dumbledore stood from behind his desk and carried the portrait back to the room where he got it from before turning in for the night.

Merlin made his way into his other frame in his office and passed through to the frame that was next to it causing the person to wake.

"Merlin my dear, it has been too long for us to be apart. I guess my reawakening means that our Heir has appeared?"

"Yes my dear, he has appeared. He is a boy named Harry James Potter just as young Rowena had foreseen."

"Come to be now and think about it tomorrow, standing up for over a thousand years is quite uncomfortable even for my body".

* * *

Harry made his way up to his dormitory and over to his trunk. He pulled it open and took out the chest that was situated inside and opened it up. He removed the letters and placed them down on the bed and closed the chest back up before placing it back in his trunk. Harry climbed into bed and picked up the first letter and examined the seal, which he immediately recognized as the Gryffindor crest.

Harry broke the seal and removed the letter inside.

'_To my Heir, Harry James Potter_

_My name is Lord Godric Gryffindor, husband to Lady Rowena Ravenclaw and Protector of the realm of King Arthur._

_Harry, you are my father's heir and are so mine. We both set our wills in the same way so that only you can be our rightful heir. This will be a great asset for you to use over the next couple of years and believe me; you will need to use it._

_My portrait is located in a room off the Gryffindor common room, behind the large tapestry next to the boy's staircase. It will help you refine your skills in combat and other techniques whilst my father will teach you more about the fundamentals of magic._

_Rowena has foreseen what is to come in your future and what you must do. I wish you all the best that I can._

_Good luck Harry'_

_Wow,_ thought Harry, _I'm the heir to Gryffindor as well as Ravenclaw._ Harry placed that envelope down and took hold of the other one and began to examine the intricate design of the seal. It looked similar to the one of the Hogwarts crest but it had similarities with the crest of the Royal Family.

Harry broke open the seal and began to read the letter.

'_To Master Harry Potter_

_I am Lord Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, the best friend of Lord Merlin the Great and the half Sister to Lady Morgana La Fay._

_Harry, you've probably read the letters that the others have left you and so know that you are the heir to Merlin and will meet the requirements to by my nephew's heir some time after you read this. Of course I am bound by magic to not reveal what must happen but I know that it will be a challenge to get there._

_After my niece –in-law to us what is to happen to you, I saw it best to make you my heir to give you the best possible chance in succeeding in what you must do._

_I do not understand magic but I happily live along side it and so I have my own portrait and account at Gringotts, the portrait is located in the same room as Godric's. _

_I wish you the best of luck Harry'_

Harry lay back dumbfounded at what he had found out; He was not only the heir to the most famous man and woman in magic but Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and King Arthur.

He quickly placed all the letters back in the chest and attempted to get to sleep with his mind still buzzing with all the information that he had just been told.

* * *

Harry woke early on Saturday, got dressed and immediately sent an owl to Ginny telling her what he happened and that he would owl her again soon with more information. He then rummaged through his trunk to find his communicator mirror and the portrait of his mother that Sirius had made a copy of so Lily could visit both.

Sitting down in the common room, he rested the portrait up against the wall next to the mirror so he could talk to both his parents, Remus and Sirius at the same time. He called out his mother's name first only for her to appear moments later with a smile on her face at seeing her son again since he left for Hogwarts. He called out for his father and as before, the marauders appeared in the mirror.

"So pup," said Sirius, "What's up, you do realize how early it is don't you?"

"Yes I do uncle Padfoot but I needed to tell you all something. When we went to visit Auntie Liz and she pulled me aside to get a birthday present, it was actually a chest that was past down from Merlin with strict instructions for it to be given to me on my eleventh birthday." Harry paused to allow the news to sink in and to smile at the faces that his father made in confusion; "It contained his Pensive and a whole heap of bottled memories that are basically the knowledge for different things that Merlin has passed down to me. The chest also contained three letters that were from Merlin himself, His son Godric Gryffindor and best friend King Arthur Pendragon.

All three letters say that I have been named the Heir of Merlin and Morgana, Godric and Rowena and King Arthur and as of my eleventh birthday I have been emancipated and are now officially called Lord Harry James Potter Emrys Gryffindor Pendragon the Great. I have Merlin' portrait teaching me about the fundamentals of magic and I also as of last night, know the locations of King Arthur and Godric's portraits so they can teach me other aspects."

To say that the four adults were flabbergasted was an understatement; they just stood where they were in shock of what they had just heard. Lily's expression quickly changed to one of being proud of her son for being the most powerful person alive ever both politically and soon to be magically.

"What I've told you can't be know to the public because I don't want my fame to be increased anymore than it already is and from what I can gather from Merlin and Dumbledore is that I will become a political target which I don't want"

Remus was first to speak, "Harry, firstly, you don't know how weird this sounds to us, hearing that you're the heir to the most powerful people in history and have access to the knowledge of Merlin which most people would kill to have. Secondly, we should get you taken to Gringotts and have it tested so that it is official. If your able to get the Head of House rings, it should increase your power again, especially seeing as they are the houses of some of the most magically powerful people ever."

Sirius and James nodded in agreement and Harry said that he would try and arrange with Dumbledore at time for him to go to Gringotts. He said to goodbye to his parents and uncles and left to go get some breakfast.

* * *

**AN: I am really sorry people about the lateness of the update and how short it is but I had to give you something. This chapter may be slightly confusing but it will be explained in coming chapters I promise. I don't know when the next chapter will be up as I'm now officially on exam revision now and don't have much time to write but I'll try my hardest. **

**I got a comment saying that I got dates all mixed up and that William and Harry should be younger than they are. Does it really matter, I'm not mentioning any recent events in the story nor am I going to mention Dianna's death. William and Harry are only in for Harry's first year so that he has some family at school, once first year is done, they go.**

**I may upload a smaller story soon so that you have something to read but I'm not sure yet.**

**I appreciate the reviews and any constructive criticism that you may have so feel free to post it.**

**Till next time…**


	8. Chapter 7: Fun Filled First Termpart 2

**Chapter 7**

Harry was currently on his way towards the Headmasters office after his breakfast to see if it was possible for him to go to Gringotts to claim his inheritance. When he got to the Gargoyle that stood at the foot of the spiral staircase, he was surprised when a voice spoke in his head.

"_Master, may I ask your intention?"_

Harry looked around to try and find the source of the voice but realized that it was the Gargoyle speaking to him.

"_Yes Master, I am the one that is speaking to you. Every statue will be able to speak to you in this way as you are keyed to the castle. What is you intention with the Headmaster?"_

"_Umm… I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore to see if I can go to Gringotts." _Said Harry

"_Go on up" _said the Gargoyle. It hopped out of the way and allowed Harry to climb up the stairs.

Harry nocked on the Oak door and entered when he heard, "Enter", from within.

"Good morning Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Said Dumbledore whilst he petted Fawkes.

"Good morning Professor, I was wondering if I could go to Gringotts this morning with my Dad to access my inheritance?"

"Of course you can, it is a weekend after all and I'm sure Gringotts would be glad to have some of their most important vaults opened up again. I'll just Floo your father and you can go from here." With that, Dumbledore went over to the fireplace and moments later, James Potter climbed out of the fire along with Sirius and Remus who were both up from Harry's earlier mirror call.

"Morning Cub, my and Moony are already plotting to get you back for the early wake up call" said Sirius with a smile on his face.

"Anyway, shall we be off?" said James walking back to the fireplace with Harry.

Moments later, the four of them arrived in the lobby of Gringotts bank. James again made his way over towards Griphook's office. After knocking twice and called to enter they were sat around the desk.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you today?" asked Griphook

"I would like to get and inheritance test done on my son Harry as some information has come to light which may make him one of the most powerful people in the world"

A small smile appeared on Griphook's face, "Krook!"

A Goblin appeared in the office, "Yes sir, you called?"

"Go and get Ragnok and show him to the inheritance room now" said Griphook. The other goblin immediately left whilst Griphook got off his chair and showed the group out of the door and down one of the long corridors off the side of the main lobby. After passing five doors, he eventually stopped and showed them into a room that contained what looked like the stone pensive that Dumbledore had in his office but with no liquid in it.

The group waited until Krook showed up with another Goblin behind him. "May I introduce, Ragnok, leader of the Goblin Nation and Manager of Gringotts" Harry, James, Sirius and Remus bowed to the Goblin who returned the gesture.

"Now Griphook, you must have a good reason to bring me to the inheritance room." Said Ragnok

"I do sir. Harry may you please stand next to the basin and place your hand over the top." Harry did what he was told and waited for something to happen but was surprised when a cut appeared on his palm and some blood dribbled into the basin.

Once the blood had touched the stone, the cut was instantly healed. Griphook made his way over to the wall nearest the basin and placed his hand on it. Red ink that harry assumed was his blood, made its way up the wall and began to form different letters eventually spelling out different names.

To say that everybody in the room was surprised was an understatement. James could not believe that his ancestry, which he knew to be extensive, went back to so far.

Ragnok was the first to speak after some time, "Well, this was definitely unexpected. Harry Potter, you are the Heirs to Merlin, Morgana la Fay Emrys, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw by marriage, Salazar Slytherin by conquest, Helena Hufflepuff by marriage and finally, King Arthur Pendragon for reasons unknown"

"Actually, I know why I'm the heir to King Arthur," said Harry, "He was the godfather for Godric and he named me his her because he was asked to by Merlin".

"Well that sort's that out. Lord Potter Hogwarts Pendragon Emrys, let me show you to your vaults. The Emrys vault is the first as it was Merlin that helped us build the bank and entrusted us to run it. Morgana la Fay's is next in vault two, as she was the wife of Merlin even though they were said to be enemies according to your history. In the third vault we have the son of Merlin and Morgana, Godric Gryffindor. Fourth is the vault of Godric's Godfather King Arthur who, for a muggle, knew quite a lot about our world.

The fifth vault is for the best friend of Godric, Salazar Slytherin. Now judging by that look, I would guess that you don't believe me. Godric and Salazar were friends from birth as Salazar was abandoned at birth and Merlin and Morgana found him and raised him like their own. Salazar was a first generation wizard as his parents were muggles that found he was wizard soon after he was born,"

"So that is where he gets his anti-'mudblood' ideas" said Sirius

"Yes and no. Yes it is true that he was against wizards and witches from muggle backgrounds to come to Hogwarts but that is because he did not want any of them to be disowned like he was for being magical. The only problem with this is that future generations did not hear the full story and so believed that all muggleborns are not fit to have magic. Now, the sixth vault is for Rowena Ravenclaw as she was the wife of Godric and finally we have the seventh vault belonging to Helena Hufflepuff as the wife of Salazar.

Any questions before we go off to the vaults?"

"Umm… I do," said Harry, "Why am I the heir of Slytherin by conquest?"

"Well my Lord, That is because when you were one year old and the killing curse that rebounded off you killed Voldemort, you killed the heir of Slytherin and so claimed it for your own along with Voldemort's inheritance which has been placed in a special vault ready to be moved."

"Can you move it to the Emrys vault later please?" asked Harry

"It will be done sir"

Ragnok led the group out of the door but not towards the normal carts, instead they went to the employee area and got on one of the plush carts there. The journey was surprisingly comfy and no-one felt like throwing up afterwards. The first stopped outside the Emrys Vault. The vault door was what looked like platinum and had no slit down the middle or an opening for a key. Harry looked confused before Ragnok instructed him to place his hand on the metal.

When he did, he immediately felt a rush of magic and the Emrys House ring appeared on his finger. A loud crack was heard and everybody watched, as the door's seemed to melt away into the floor. As everybody made to step forwards, Ragnok spoke up.

"Only the Heir and Goblins may enter".

Harry looked back to his dad who ushered him in followed by Griphook and Ragnok.

The main vault was filled with piles of Gold and precious stones and there were three doors leading of the side. Harry walked through the first door and found it to be filled with all sorts of books on various types of magic. "Ragnok sir, is it possible to link this to the library in Merlin's study?"

"That will be possible Harry, It will be done after you leave" replied Ragnok

Harry moved into the next room to find that it was full of armor, capes and two staves. The armor was made out of lightweight aluminium with various jewels encrusted in it which Harry assumed had some type of protective spell in each stone. The capes were the simple design of what Harry guessed was the Emrys coat of arms in red, blue, green and yellow.

The staves were the main things that Harry was drawn to. Both of them were not made form the normal wood that you would expect a stave to be made out of. Just like the door to the vault, the staves were made from platinum with an intricate design at the top. At the base of the staves there was a box that was filled with large gemstones from Rubies and Diamonds to dark Obsidian and others Harry had no idea about.

Harry made a mental note to come back to the staves after he had next had a meeting with Merlin to ask about them. The third room contained shelves lined with potions from your simple Pepper-up Potion to a complex Animagus revealing potion.

After spending a good ten minutes in the vault, Harry finally exited and watched in amazement as the door molded into place form the liquid Platinum.

The other vaults were basically the same as Merlin's vault except they all contained shelves of memories, which James placed in a trunk for Harry to take back to school. The group spent a good two hours looking around the vaults and Harry made mental notes on what to collect during holidays and ask Merlin about. After climbing out of the cart in the Employee area Harry turned to Ragnok,

"Ragnok, can you make sure that my heritage doesn't get out until I want it to. I'm not a big fan of the attention and I don't want anymore just yet"

"That will be fine Harry. I Ragnok, ruler of the Goblin nation and manager of Gringotts to swear that what I have seen today will not be revealed until one Harry James Potter Hogwarts Pendragon Emrys does say so" When Ragnok completed the sentence, a white ball of energy shot from his body and then dissipated, confirming the magical oath.

James handed the trunk of stuff that Harry had spotted in the vaults and the four exited the bank and flooed strait to Albus' office. He welcomed them back and offered to the three adults if they wanted to stay for lunch, which of course Sirius agreed to strait away.

* * *

The four headed towards the Gryffindor common room. When they got to the Fat Lady, she was shocked to see the Marauders again.

"I thought I was rid of you trouble makers fifteen years ago!" said the fat lady

"What? Not happy to see us?" said Sirius who was trying to have a pained expression on his face

"No I'm not, you always went out at obscene hours and came back even later, kept me up for hours you did!"

"Harry just say the password" whispered James to Harry

"Bowtruckle" said Harry causing the portrait to swing open and admit the four of them inside. Harry rushed off to put the trunk in his room whilst the three men sat in their favorite arm chairs for the first time in fifteen year and were getting some strange looks from the other students that were present.

Unfortunately for Percy Weasley, he didn't see the faces of the three men who entered behind Harry and so walked strait up to them.

"Who are you and why are you sitting in these chairs when they are for students?" said Percy

Sirius, Remus and James turned to face him. "Ah Percy," said Sirius, "Do you talk to all adults like that?" AS soon as Percy saw their faces, the colour in his cheeks quickly drained.

"N…n…no, Sorry Lord Potter, Lord Black, Mr. Lupin"

The three men burst out laughing, "Percy, you don't have to be scared of us and less of the Lords and Mr.. We are here because Dumbledore invited us to lunch and we were waiting for Harry."

As if on queue, Harry came down the steps with Ron in tow.

"Hey Ron" said Remus

"Mr. Lupin" said Ron in reply

Remus turned to James and Sirius, "what is it with people calling us Mr. and Lord?"

"Must be school" said Sirius

Lunch was a fun affair and James, Sirius and Remus all found it slightly odd having lunch at the teachers table rather than the Gryffindor one.

* * *

It had been a week since their last meeting and Harry was on his way to Dumbledore's office to see Merlin. He had a quick chat with the Gargoyle before heading up the stairs, knocking on the door and entering.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and the portrait of Merlin was on the wall next to it.

"Ah, good to see you Harry. Good week?" said Merlin

"Yes thank you" replied Harry

"Right well, did you read the other notes in the chest?"

"Yep, and I went to Gringotts to get it confirmed and claim the inheritance" said Harry

"So if I'm not mistaken then you should be Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw Slytherin Hufflepuff Pendragon Emrys? Or should I just say Hogwarts instead of the four founders?"

"Hogwarts is easier to say," replied Harry

"Okay, well let me first discuss magic in general. Every magical person or being has a magical core. Now it is a common misconception that all wizards draw power from their core but that is wrong. Magic is all around us like the oxygen that we breathe and hat is where we draw our magic. Our core is like a processing machine, it takes in the magic and allows us to mold it to our liking. What limits us is the amount and speed that our cores can take in magic. That is why we can't do some powerful magic, as our cores cannot take in enough magic to make the spell work. Understand?" Harry nodded in reply

"Okay, now seeing as magic is all around us and when someone casts a spell, it is concentrated, if there is a lot of spell work in and around a building, the building can become a sentient being that is fuelled by the magic in the air. This also allows us to tap into magic that has been stored in the building from years ago. Hogwarts is a good example of this as is Potter Manor. Because of the age of the building and the magic used inside it, the castle walls and every object inside has magic running though it.

I would like to try something to prove my point. As you can control the castle, I want you to imagine a thin wall of stone rise out of the ground in front of you about two feet high, okay?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He asked the castle in his mind to make the wall rise up but got nothing back. Concentrating harder, he thought that same again but this time a female voice spoke in his mind.

"_Hello my heir, you have fully keyed yourself into the castle and wards. Ask me once more and it shall be done"_

Harry was shocked by the voice just like he was with the gargoyle but he asked the castle again and felt the magic in the room grow. He opened his eyes and looked down and saw the thin wall that had formed on the ground.

"Well done Harry, now the other reason I asked you to do this was because I knew that only you could control the castle fully and you need to do that in order to be keyed in to the wards and the castle magic. Albus, would you mind performing another power level spell on harry to see the size of his core?"

Albus raised his wand at Harry and muttered a few Latin words, which caused the same symbols to appear just like they had during the holidays only this time Dumbledore was speechless at the results. He was considered a powerful wizard measuring about 8.5 on the Magical scale with Merlin being a 10 but Harry, who should have been around a 4 was sitting at 8.

"Ummm… Professor? What does it mean?" asked Harry, breaking the silence.

Merlin was the first to reply, "That was a spell that I designed to measure someone's core strength. I was considered the most powerful magical human to ever have lived and so the scale was based on me being a 10 and squibs being a 1. A child at eleven should be boosted from 2.3/3 to around 4 and finally at the age of seventeen go from about a 5 to 6/7. Dumbledore here is about an 8.5 if I'm right but you at the age of eleven are just below him at an 8.

The only explanation I can think of is that because you are my heir and the heir to the founders, Hogwarts has given you a boost so you can tap into the castle magic."

Harry was amazed at the news, he was only eleven but yet he was almost as powerful as Dumbledore. He had to tell Ginny this.

"Lord Merlin, I believe it to be getting late and Harry should be off to his bed." Said Dumbledore looking at Merlin.

"Yes Albus," Replied the portrait, "Harry, just before you got to bed, try and find Godric's Study. He will also teach you magic but unlike me, it will be practical instead of theory. My study is easy to find and will be a great tool for your homework. Simply ask the castle for the door and it will appear on the will beside you. Now, off to bed with you"

Harry bid both men goodnight and left to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Harry entered the common room and immediately headed for the tapestry and pulled it aside to reveal a door. Harry tried to pull the door open and use 'Alohomora' on it but nothing was working. Realising he could use is connection with the castle to open the door; Harry entered his mind and spoke to the castle.

"_Hogwarts, could you please open the door?"_

"_Of course My Lord" _replied the castle

The door swung open and Harry passed the threshold into the small corridor. The corridor lasted for a few meters before opening out to a giant room. The walls were adorned in red and gold tapestries, Gryffindor crests and a portrait of Lord Godric Gryffindor. There was a fire on the far side with a plush red sofa, similar tot eh ones that were in the common room.

Harry walked up to the portrait and placed his hand on the frame. The portrait immediately sprung to life causing Harry to jump back in fright. Harry stood frozen to the spot as the portrait took a look around the room, familiarising itself with it's surrounding before finally settling on Harry.

"Hello my boy, and who might you be seeing as this is my study?" asked Godric. Harry said nothing; he was still to scare from the portrait awakening.

Godric stared at Harry for a minute or two before his eyes widened in realization at who Harry was.

"Your Harry Potter! My Heir. What is the year son?"

"1991 sir. Merlin said I should come to meet you as you can teach me magic" replied Harry

"Well that would be correct and I shall. Mow when is my father having meeting with you?"

"Every Friday at eight o'clock"

Godric clapped his hands together, "Well then we shall have ours on a Saturday at 6 o'clock as you will need more time for my lessons and you will need physical strength which you can get without the worry of schoolwork. Any questions you may, come see me. I'm sure I can remember it all.

Now judging by the black outside the window, I would say that it is getting late so you should run along to bed and get ready for some training tomorrow."

"Umm Lord Gryffindor, should I come here for the meeting tomorrow?"

"Harry my boy, no need for the Lord Gryffindor, besides you hold that title now. The place that you need to go is simple enough to find. Come in this room and ask the castle for the training room. Simply say it out loud and the door will appear on that wall," said the portrait, pointing to the wall next to the fire and the stairs.

"Cool, I'll be there at six?" said Harry

"Yes, that sounds good Harry. I'll see you then"

Harry bid goodnight to the portrait and exited down the corridor, passed through the empty common room and up to bed ready to relax and properly absorb all the information he had been told today.

**AN: Well, here it is after a long wait. I have realized it's been a month since I last posted and it has been the longest month of my life. I have one exam left on the nearest Tuesday since I posted this and then I'm off school so I'll have more time to wright. I'm hoping to get Harry's first and second year done by the start of July, as I will not be able to wright again until mid august as I'm moving countries.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's really encouraging to read them.**

**Till next time.**


	9. Chapter 8 : Quiditch and Snape

**Quiditch and Snape**

It was coming up to Halloween and was the first flying lesson for the new first years. The Gryffindor's were paired up with the Slytherin's, much to each other's distaste. They were stood on the grounds outside of the castle as they weren't going to be flying around too much, just the basics. Madame Hooch, the eccentric teacher strolled down the line of students giving a comforting smile to the students that looked the most nervous before coming to a stop a the end.

"I'm sure that there are some of you that have ridden a broom before, however, we shall be working at the same pace today to make sure that everybody is flying correctly. Now, I would like you to place your hand over your broom on the floor and say 'UP'. Go!"

The air was soon filled with the sounds of students shouting 'Up' willing their brooms on the floor to shoot into their hand. Harry was the first to get it, the broom shooting into his hand much to the annoyance of the bushy haired girl Hermione standing next to him, whose broom didn't look like it was doing much any time soon.

Ron was standing on Harry's right and he was making slight progress, his broom was making it half way to his hand before it dropped back to the ground. Eventually people managed to get their brooms into their hands using the magical way and were soon being shown how to mount up. As Madame Hooch was explaining the handgrip to Lavender Brown, Neville's broom suddenly lifted into the air and began to shake violently. The broom was slowly getting higher of the ground and Neville's grip on his broom lessened.

After holding on for a good five minutes in which Madame Hooch was unable to get the broom down, Neville's grip gave way and he fell to the fall with a thud. Everybody rushed over and Madame Hooch examined Neville, he had only broken his wrist and sprained his ankle from the dodgy landing. She immediately rushed him to the hospital wing, telling the students to stay on the ground 'till she got back.

Harry noticed Malfoy walking over to him with a smug look on his face holding something in his hands. It was Neville's remeberall that had obviously fallen out of his pocket when the broom was bucking.

"Malfoy, give me Neville's remeberall!" said Harry

"And why would I want to do that? I think I'll place it somewhere really high so he has to get on a broom to get it down again" replied Malfoy with a smirk on his face causing a few Slytherin's behind him to laugh.

"Give. It. To. Me. Malfoy!" said a now angry Harry

Malfoy smiled, "Fine then" He threw the ball into the air towards the school. Harry immediately jumped on his broom and rushed towards the translucent ball soaring through the sky. Harry was gaining on the ball as it began to fall into a steep dive, rushing towards the ground.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her study planning her next lesson when she saw young Harry fly into a complete dive after a small ball. It reminded her of James when he was at school, he was famous for a move similar to that and it always won the Quiditch matches for Gryffindor. She quickly snapped out of her memory and focused again on Harry who was gaining on the ball but also the floor.

With one last spurge of effort Harry grasped the ball in his hand and pulled out from the steep dive, moments before hitting the ground. He smoothly glided back along to the Gryffindor students who were cheering his name whilst the Slytherin students just scowled at him menacingly. The small celebration was cut short when Professor McGonagall walked out of the Main door. "POTTER! With Me!" she shouted. Harry's face immediately fell a s he passed the ball of to Ron and followed the stern looking Professor through the door.

She walked him al the way to her classroom and ushered him into her office at the back. He took a seat in front of her desk and looked at her in the face, noticing the angry expression on it. "Harry, why were you in a vertical dive just now?"

"I-I- Malfoy stole Neville's remeberall when he went to the nurse and when I asked for it back, he threw it away. I just went after it," replied Harry never meeting her gaze when he spoke.

"Well, five points from Gryffindor for disobeying teachers instructions as I'm sure you were told to stay on the ground," Harry Nodded, "But, Twenty points to Gryffindor for stopping Mr. Malfoy from breaking Mr. Longbottom's remeberall."

Harry looked up at the Professor and gave her a small smile, which she returned, "Now Harry, I would like you to see me in Professor Dumbledore's office at seven tonight please, I need to discuss something with him and I would like you there as it concerns you. Now go and continue your day." Harry got up, smiled again at McGonagall and left quietly. _He is so much like his father and yet also his mother,_ she thought.

* * *

Potions was the first class Harry had after lunch that day and he hated it. Snape seemed to have this undying hatred for him. He didn't understand why and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

He entered the Dungeon and sat a table with Ron waiting for Snape to start the lesson. He bellowed in from the door at the back, his robes wafting behind him as he walked. "Today, we are going to be making a rather simple Potion so I'm sure that almost all of you will be able to get it correct. It is a simple bruise remover potion that will clear up any minor bruises. Instructions are on the board, Begin!"

All the students made their way to the storage cupboard to collect the ingredients required for the potion and then back to their desk to begin brewing. Snape did his usual, walking around staring at people's technique and making snide comments when they were bad, strangely that only happened to the Gryffindor students.

When the time was up, everybody got a sample of their potion in a glass vial and handed it up to Snape. He took each one with a hint of disgust even if they were perfect until he came upon Harry's one. "Potter, what do you call this?"

"My potion sir" replied Harry

"This is abysmal, not even worth my time" Snape then threw the vial into the air, whipped his wand out and vanished it. Harry walked back to his desk and began to clean his table up.

He had small brainwave. He was seeing Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore tonight; maybe he could get them to look at it. He quickly took a sample of his potion and placed it in his bag.

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp, Harry was climbing the staircase to the Headmaster's office after a small chat with the Gargoyle at the bottom. He knocked on the door before entering. "Good evening Harry," said Dumbledore, "Please take a seat." Harry moved to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Now Harry, Professor McGonagall here says that she saw you retrieve a remeberall whilst in a sharp dive on a broom" Harry nodded, "Well, what you pulled is no ordinary feat. That dive is something that only a few Quiditch professionals use, your dad being one of them. What Professor McGonagall is proposing is for you to join the Gryffindor Quiditch team this year as they are without a seeker"

Harry was stunned. He was allowed to join the house team in first year, "But sir, isn't there a rules saying that first years cannot join their house teams?"

"There is Harry, however you have control over the school so you can change the rule without anyone noticing," said Dumbledore with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "If anyone asks, I will say that it is a waste of your talent and that you deserve to be on the team. If that is all then I wish you goodnight Harry."

"Ummm actually Headmaster, could you look over this potion quickly to see its' quality?"

"Of course Harry," Harry Handed over the vial and Dumbledore took a quick look at it, twirling it around in the vial, looking at the colour, "I assume this is a minor bruise remover?" Harry Nodded, "There is nothing wrong with that at all, it's perfectly made. Why be you asking?"

"We made these in Potions today but when I went to hand mine up Professor Snape said that is was 'abysmal' and 'not worth his time'. I don't understand what I could have done wrong if this potion is good."

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at the sad expression on Harry's face and felt sorry for the boy. It wasn't his fault; it was Severus Snape and his insecurities. "Harry, when your parents were at school, they were in the same year as Professor Snape. Now your Father and Sirius and Remus were part of a group that used to pick on Severus because he was an easy target and also because he was mean back to them. Your mother was friends with Professor Snape up until their sixth year when Professor Snape said something that he regrets to this day," Harry gave a quizzical look at the Headmaster, "the word was 'Mudblood'."

"It is a foul word used by Voldemort and his Death Eaters for any Muggle Born witch/wizard," continued Professor McGonagall

"Yes, it is. Now I believe the Professor Snape sees your father in you more than your mother because you look like him and he believes that you will turn out like your father. He want's revenge for what your father and his friends did to him but he is wrong to take it out on you. I will speak to him if you wish?"

An idea quickly popped into Harry's head. "Professor, I have my mothers portrait with me at school, could I see if she would talk to Professor Snape as he might listen more to her?"

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall who shrugged back at him, "Harry tomorrow is out lesson, bring it then and I will ask Professor Snape to come her and we will both talk to him, OK?"

"Thank you Professors, Goodnight"

* * *

Harry made his way up to the Headmaster's tower the next evening with his mothers portrait in his bag, he hadn't told her why he was bringing her to meet with Professor Dumbledore but he said it was important so she agreed.

He said hello to the Gargoyle and made is way up the stairs, knocked on the door as usual and made his way in when called. Dumbledore was behind his desk with Snape in front of him. "Good evening Harry, I trust you brought it?"

"Yep, one second sir," Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the rolled up canvas and handed it to Dumbledore who took it, unrolled it so only he could see then transfigured a frame around it to hold it flat. He placed it on one of the chairs.

Severus wondered why the Albus had requested Potter to bring a weird looking Canvas but then he saw a person he never thought he would see until he was dead, Lily Potter.

Severus was speechless as he looked between Albus and the portrait, before coming to, "Albus, why did you call me hear?"

"Severus, it has come to my attention that you have been mistreating Harry here, ", Lily glared at her old friend at what Albus was saying, "Has he ever done anything wrong in your potions lessons?"

Severus was silent for a moment before launching into what Harry does wrong in his classes, "He never listens to me, He never follows the instructions that I have given and constantly produces shoddy work"

Lily was next to speak, "What was the last thing you had him make?"

"The basic Bruise healing Potion. What he handed to me was a pathetic attempt at the potion."

Albus looked at Severus for a few moments, "I happen to have some of the potion that Harry made yesterday as he thought something was not right and so asked me to take a look at it," he pulled the vial full of the pinkish liquid in it, "Now if I'm not very much mistaken, that is what it should be like when complete. I would rate this as perfect, so tell me why you shouted at Harry and then banished the vial he gave you?"

Severus didn't know what to do.

"I know you dislike James Severus," said Lily, "and I know that Harry and him look similar but they are different people but you seem hell-bent on victimizing Harry because of a hatred you have of his father. Leave him alone and treat him fairly."

Severus simple nodded in response, he knew what they were saying was true, he should have been nicer to Harry and he had nothing to do with the hatred James and he had. He turned to face Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry for the way I have treated you. Your mother is right, when I look at you all I see is your father and I take out the hatred for him on you. I shall mark you properly in future and cut down on the punishments but I will have to keep some for the sake of appearances." Harry smiled back at his teacher.

"Thank you Professor"

"Well then, I believe that should be all Harry. You may return to your dorm"

Harry bid farewell to his professors, collected the portrait of his mother then exited the office.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait but now I'm back from my trip to Africa and my PC has arrived at my new house in Dubai. This Chapter is slightly shorter than normal but the next chapter would be really confusing if this was part of it. **

**I realise that Harry seems a bit noble but he really isn't. He acts that way in some places because it is the 'proper' way to do things and it is expected of him to act so. **

**I'm alternating updates with this story and 'Heir of a Founder' each week from now on so they should be posted every Sunday at about 5 PM GMT.**

**Plz Review, it's nice to know people like reading my stuff :)**


End file.
